This new mini-spray carnation cultivar originated as a sport of the variety `Stadia`, discovered by me in 1986 at our nursery in Aalsmeer, Holland. This particular sport was selected for propagation because of its unusual rose-flecked light pink flower coloration and the overall high quality of the plant. Asexual propagation of this selected plant was done by means of cuttings under my direction at Aalsmeer; and propagation of this new plant by cuttings was continued from generation to generation to determine whether the novel characteristics of this sport would be retained from generation to generation and its homogeneity could be assured.
This proved to be successful and this new mini-spray carnation variety is now being propagated at Aalsmeer.